habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Party
Looking for a Party to join? See The Archery or the Party Wanted (Looking for Group) guild. Parties are groups of players who join together and can track each other's progress. A player can be in only one party at a time. A player can either create a new party or join an existing party by accepting an invitation. Upon joining a party, every member is able see every other member's avatar in the page header. Party members are also able to communicate in a party-specific chat (found under the Party heading of the Social tab), as well as create custom challenges for party members to tackle. While parties were primarily designed for community and accountability purposes, they are also integral to Habitica's quest system. A user must be a member of a party in order to start or participate in a quest, even if it is a party of only one player. There is no level requirement to create or join a party, so beginning players can get involved when they feel they're ready. Joining a Party If you want to join a party, first you need to find a party to join. If you don't already have a friend ready and waiting to party up with you, the best places to find like-minded individuals to party up with are The Archery and Party Wanted guild. Alternatively, you can find an existing group that advertised in The Armory. You can also ask in guilds if there are any available parties open for new members. Once you've found your prospective new home, you'll need to provide them with your user ID: #Go to the Settings menu. #Select API. #Copy the great, big, long code in the "User ID" box and give that to the party leader. # When you receive an invitation, there will be a small banner on top of the Party tab saying that you are not part of a party. This banner holds your party invitation in which you can accept or reject that invite. Creating a Party Creating your own party involves these simple steps: #Click on Social tab on the toolbar and then the Party tab (direct link). #Fill in the name and description for your party. (Each party has a unique identifier and names can be re-used). #Click the "Create" button. Party Leader You will then become the party leader. In the list of party members, the party leader is indicated with a blue background. Party leaders have administrative rights for the party. They can delete a member and change the party name and description. If the party leader decides to leave, the next most senior party member becomes leader. If that person does not want to be leader, they can edit the party to select a new leader. If your party leader has gone inactive, there is currently no way to take over leadership of a party from an idle player. Your best option is to PM the party leader and ask them to transfer membership; failing that, you can collect the user IDs of all the party members, have everyone leave the group, and start a new party with the same name. Adding Members to Your Party Any party member can invite new people into the party. Go to the Party tab (direct link) and click on the "Invite Friends" button in the left-hand column. The Invite Friends dialog box will then open up. If the new member is already a Habitica user, use the upper half of the box. Have the prospective member send a current party member their user ID, found under the Settings (gear button) menu, API option. Enter the user ID in the User ID box. Click "Invite Existing User". The new party member has to go to the website to accept the invitation. If the new member is not a Habitica user, use the bottom half of the Invite Friends dialog box. Enter the name of the person and their email in the fields provided. You can invite multiple people; clicking the + button adds a new line to the list. If the name they know you by is not your Habitica username, change it in the field that has your username. Click Invite New User(s). Tell your friend to expect an e-mail from messengers@habitica.com. Hi (your friend's name)! (your name) would like you to join their party on Habitica, a game to help you improve your real-life habits! Together, you can keep each other accountable for your goals while battling monsters and leveling up your avatars. It doesn’t matter if you’re flossing more or finishing that big assignment – either way, you’ll be earning gold, hatching pets, and unlocking weapons! What are you waiting for? Come adventure at (your name)’s side! Have them click on the link to sign up for Habitica; they will be added to your party automatically. If you invite a person to your party and that person accepts the invitation, you will receive one copy of The Basi-List quest scroll. Interacting with Your Party Clicking on your party members' avatars lets you see how they're doing on a day-to-day basis and vice versa. This often leads to peer pressure to get your act together (accountability partnerships, the whole point of Habitica!). You are also able to join quests as a party. Chat Your party has a private chat board, where members can talk to each other. The chat board also records information about skill uses and quest events. Party Challenges Your party can host a wide variety of private challenges. The challenges for your party are located on the left hand side-bar under the party description. Clicking on the challenge redirects you to the social challenges page. This page enables you to find out more about the challenges and participate in them. For more information about challenges and how to host them, please refer to Challenges. Quests Quests allow a party to work together and give members the added incentive of accountability to complete their To-Dos, Habits, and Dailies. The party's current quest is located on the left side of the screen, just above the group description. You must be a member of a party when a quest is started in order to participate in that quest. If a quest is in progress when you join a new party, you must wait until that quest is complete before being able to contribute assistance to the party (on their next quest). Warning: On boss quests, it's possible for one party member to kill themselves and other members of their party by leaving multiple dailies unfinished at Cron. While this serves as a marvellous incentive for them - remorse is powerful - be aware that you personally may have a Perfect Day and still die. It pays to keep enough gold in reserve to top up your health with potions if necessary. A party member's efforts towards a quest (items collected, damage done to bosses, damage to party from bosses) is only updated at their Cron; a party member's party-wide buff skills used are shown when they cast it. While still a member of a party, it is possible to complete a solo quest if other party members want to take a break from questing. Be aware that a new quest can't be started for the party until you have finished your solo quest. For more detailed information, see Quests. Sending Each Other Cards Cards allow party members to greet each other, show each other gratitude and send each other pre-determined holiday messages during the holidays. They have the added incentive of motivating members to keep active. Cards can be purchased from the market for 10 gold, and are sent by clicking on a party member's avatar in the header. Keeping Parties Motivated Over time, party members may lose interest or experience burnout. In addition to challenges, and quests there are other ways to keep your party members interested, involved, and motivated. Party Compatibility When you're choosing a party, it's worth discussing how often you like to use the site, how often you wish to talk to other players and whether you are planning to do quests. Very productive parties often have mutual goals and get more done on them together (examples include families, college students, people working on Habitica). It is wise to discuss how to get in touch with each other outside of the game; this can help add to accountability and can also help when a party member goes quiet or inactive. Experience You may also wish to give some consideration to character levels, but note that it is not at all necessary to play with characters of the same level. Players of similar level may feel more satisfied in their ability to contribute equally to challenges. However, the more varied the levels of experience within the group, the more likely you are to have a mix of classes, and each class brings unique benefits to the party. Party Size There is no current party size limit. The minimum party size is one, in which you create an empty party containing only yourself. Note that, pending further developments, having more than about a dozen players in one party might create browser performance problems. Ideally, you can choose to have a party small enough that you can all keep track of each other, and stay friendly and motivated, but large enough that you can take on challenges successfully together. Designers have mentioned that parties of six are ideal for taking on quests, and that the size of parties may need to be capped in the future to keep the challenges hard. Classes Quests are an integral part of the party system. Parties which have a balanced team of different classes are particularly capable of completing quests successfully. Every class has access to different class Skills that buff the entire party in different ways: * Warriors can use skills that raise everyone's ability to do damage (buffing Strength) or slightly increase their resistance to damage (buffing Constitution) * Mages can use skills that increase the party's Mana Points and experience gain rate (buffing Intelligence) or can also directly restore the party's mana * Healers can use skills that keep the party from dying due to damage taken (buffing Constitution more efficiently than Warriors) or directly restore the party's Health * Rogues can use a skill that helps everyone receive more gold and have a higher chance of item and quest drops (buffing Perception) An important thing to note is that only the Warrior and Mage classes have skills that do additional damage directly to Quest bosses; the Healer and Rogue classes are limited to damage they cause when they complete their Dailies and To-Dos. This will show up as notable differences in the damage that each party member does in a boss quest. Where Healers really shine is in larger parties where the damage taken by party members each day can be higher due to multiple possible damage sources. Healers may feel less effective in groups where everyone is diligent at completing all of their Dailies and thus have little to no damage is coming in. Similarly, Rogues who cast Tools of the Trade provide the best party boost during item collection quests, but all boss quests are based on damage. However, remember that the increased Perception from that buff also increases everyone's gold income and drop chance regardless of the quest type. Location While a party's members can come from all around the world, you may wish to consider joining or creating a group with similar time zones. When a party member casts a buff upon the entire party, the advantage will only last until each party member's day resets at Cron. For example, Mirko Vosk in Sydney, Australia casts Tools of the Trade, granting all of his fellow party mates a boost to their perception at 5:15am. His party mate, Emmara Tandris, however, lives in Mumbai, India, and after her day resets at midnight (only 15 minutes after Vosk cast his spell), she logs into Habitica and triggers her Cron, thus removing the benefit of Vosk's buff. Leaving a Party Under the "Members" box is a red button marked "Leave". Click this button if you want to leave the party. You must then confirm by clicking in the small menu that appears above the button. Any chat messages that you post for the party chat will still show after you leave it. For example, you might want to post a goodbye message to your party members before clicking the "Leave" button. If you created a solo party and want to leave to join a larger party, the one you created will remain, even with no one in it. (If you wish, you can re-use the name for any future party, since each has its own unique identifier that is not related to the name.) Any private challenges you have created within the party, for example monthly tasks, are still accessible at Challenges by using the filter dialog. fr:Équipe Category:Content Category:Options Category:Community Category:Class System Category:Social Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Party Category:Mechanics